Un Accidente Maravilloso
by Jotsy
Summary: Megurine Luka es una casi abogada penal quien repentinamente al sacar su camioneta del garaje atropella a una chica, fortuitamente no fue nada grave, sin embargo, cuando se baja a ayudarla queda prendada de la belleza de ella y a la chica le sucede lo mismo. Veamos cómo el destino vuelve a juntarlas y lo que les depara gracias a ese accidente maravilloso


Los personajes Vocaloid no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation. Éste es mi primer fic, sin más preámbulos, ahí les va ;)

-Piiii, piiii- Fue el último sonido que escuchó cuando un coche se estrelló contra ella y perdió la conciencia…

 _Hatsune Miku, una joven peli-turquesa, con ojos del mismo color, de 18 años de edad, acostumbraba a correr en las tardes los días de semana, era una rutina de ejercicios que aplicaba mientras escuchaba música con sus auriculares. Ese día, jueves, salió más distraída que de costumbre y con el volumen de la música al máximo. Después de haber recorrido por lo menos dos cuadras, dobló una esquina y no se percató del vehículo que vendría saliendo del garaje de una casa impactando contra ella._

Luka bajó rápidamente con el rostro pálido en su totalidad, pensando en que quizás se habría metido en un gran problema y preocupada por el bienestar de la persona que se encontraba en el suelo…

 _Megurine Luka, de 19 años de edad, ojos azules y cabello de un tono rosa, y que gracias a su inteligencia y perspicacia ejercía su profesión como abogada penal, se disponía a reunirse con sus amigos el día jueves en el cual coincidieron para pasar tiempo juntos, después de haberse vestido y estar lista para irse, se montó en su camioneta, una Land Rover 4x4, cuando al sacarla de su garaje chocó a una persona._

Miku abrió los ojos a los 2 minutos, preguntándose qué le había pasado hasta que los recuerdos fueron llegando a su mente – ¿Qué diablos?-

-A-ah, señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- una Luka totalmente preocupada le preguntaba a quien aún yacía sobre el suelo.

-Eh, sí, tranquila no te preocupes- sonrió Miku, asombrada de la belleza de quien preguntaba y tratando de levantarse para demostrar que se encontraba bien, pero al hacerlo se produjo en su cara una mueca de dolor - ¡Maldición!-

-De verdad lo siento, no te vi- Luka la sostuvo evitando así que volviera a estar en el suelo al momento en el que pensaba en el extraño acento que poseía la chica.

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, eso me pasa por ir siempre tan distraída- dijo Miku dándole una sonrisa reconfortante a lo que Luka no pudo evitar sonrojarse viendo las delicadas, adorables y finas facciones del rostro de quien sostenía.

-Bueno, tendré que llevarte a tu casa, no puedes caminar por ti misma, vamos- Luka ayudó a la otra a caminar hacia su coche.

Miku al ver que ella iba saliendo no quiso ser un estorbo por lo que trató de hacerse la fuerte – tranquila, puedo llegar sola a mi casa, no quiero resultar una molestia-

-Tranquila chica, deja que me encargue, puedo asegurarte que no me resultas una molestia en lo absoluto- respondió mientras la levantó y la montó en su carro.

-G-gracias- dijo totalmente sonrojada por el acto que había hecho anteriormente la peli-rosa. Posterior a eso Megurine se montó en su automóvil y comenzó a andar siguiendo las indicaciones de la peli-turquesa. Mientras iba en el camino, como con cualquier actividad que ella hacía, Luka puso música en el reproductor mientras manejaba, comenzando a sonar True Love de Pink

-Nooo, no puede ser, ¿es en serio? ¿Pink? Es una gran mujer, una gran cantante, la amo- decía Miku con una expresión de total felicidad en el rostro ante una más que sorprendida y alegre Luka

-¿De verdad? ¿La conoces? Ella es mi ídolo, me gustaría conocerla alguna vez, en serio- y comenzaron a cantar las dos "At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck, you're a asshole, but I love you and you make so mad, I ask myself why I'm still here? Or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known , but I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be true love, true love…"

Iban cantando a todo pulmón en el carro, contentas y Miku preguntó -¿Te gusta leer?-

-Oh sí, me encanta, mi libro favorito es Veronika Decide Morir, ¿has escuchado de él?-

-Por supuesto, es un libro increíble, la verdad me gusta mucho el mensaje que da a entender, pero el mío es… Bueno, no es un libro, sino más bien una saga de 5 libros titulada… Pídeme Lo Que Quieras-

-Uh, entonces tengo a mi lado a una pequeña pervertida- dijo con una pícara sonrisa la Megurine. Al escuchar eso Miku se puso roja como un tomate y volteó a otro lado. Luka por su parte no pudo más que echar una risotada ante la reacción de la chica.

-Jajaja, tranquila, como ves no tiene mucho sentido lo que dije porque al haberlo leído también me convierto en una total pervertida al igual que tú y a mucha honra por cierto- decía la peli-rosa cerrando su puño sobre el pecho en señal de orgullo.

-No pensé que lo conocieras en realidad- seguía levemente sonrojada Miku, aunque no tan intensamente como antes.

-Jeje, la conozco muy bien, sus 5 libros, son escenas muy interesantes y ahora que lo veo, tú eres una chica muy interesante también- sonreía Luka.

-Gracias, tú igual- le devolvió la sonrisa Miku- bueno, es aquí, muchas gracias por traerme.

-No te preocupes, gracias a ti- respondió Luka con un guiño.

La Megurine llegó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, era la terraza del departamento de Masuda Lily, una rubia, de buenas proporciones y alocada amiga de ella. También se encontraban allí Shion Kaito, un amante del helado, Sakine Meiko, su novia, muy responsable a excepción de cuando bebe sake, el cual le encanta cabe destacar, y Megpoid Gumi, la novia de Lily, era un tanto tímida, pero muy buena y amable persona. Y sí, ésas eran las preferencias de Lily, una muy pervertida Lily ¬¬

Todos reían y hablaban animadamente, pero una peli-rosa se encontraba en otro mundo, en otro planeta, quizás llamado "El planeta Hatsune".

-¡Hey! ¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó o qué?- Preguntó Lily lanzándole el corcho de la botella recién destapada a Luka

-¿Qué te pasa IDIOTA?- Decía una enojada Megurine sobándose la frente.

-Ah, Luka-chan, la verdad has estado muy distraída, ¿sucede algo?- Preguntaba Kaito uniéndose a la rubia.

-No es nada- respondió Luka con un leve sonrojo por percatarse de que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la peli-aqua. " _No debo seguir pensando en esa niña, era linda, lo sé, bueno, linda es poco, ¡Demonios! Parecía un ángel. ¿Y eso qué? Ni que te gustara, jaja, no eres como la idiota de Lily, a ti te gustan los hombres. Ya Luka, sea quien sea, no puedes estar así en toda la reunión, has venido aquí a ver a tus amigos, no dejes que un casual encuentro te lo arruine"._

Siguieron hablando, todos contaban cómo les había ido y qué habían hecho últimamente en sus vidas:

-Gumi y yo aprendimos unas nuevas posiciones que practicamos cada noch… Auch!- Comenzaba a contar Lily.

-Cállate idiotaaaa- Ahora la adolorida era Lily porque su novia le había estampado un cuaderno en la cabeza.

-Jajaja, yo estoy muy orgulloso de mi hermanita, al igual que tú Luka, ingresó a la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard, la diferencia es que tú vas terminando, en cambio, ella apenas comienza jeje-

-Oh, de verdad me alegro mucho Kaito, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu hermanita? Creo que es la primera vez que nos hablas de ella-

-Pues, es que la pequeña se acaba de transferir hacia acá, viene de Londres y como Kaito se vino a U.S.A hace muchos años, no tiene mucho contacto con su familia, aunque no por eso significa que no los quiera- Se apresuró a responder Meiko.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno ¿y cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó nuevamente Luka para comprobar si la conocía o había escuchado de ella, aunque lo dudaba por el hecho de que apenas se acababa de transferir.

-Ah, cierto, su nombre es Miku, Hatsune Miku-

Plum! Quedaron todos boquiabiertos al ver cómo una peli-rosa caía al suelo desmayándose completamente.

-Luka-chaaaan, ¿por qué te caes de ese modo? ¡Levántate! - la reanimaba un lloroso Kaito.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento Kaito, no te preocupes, estoy bien-

-Pero bueno Luka, se puede saber ¿qué diablos ocurre contigo?- decía una desconcertada Lily.

-Kaito, ¿cómo es que esa niña es tu hermana si no tienen el mismo apellido?- Preguntó una más que sorprendida Luka- ¿Y me dices que estudiará allá? O_O

-Ah, pues, eso es porque ella es adoptada Luka-chan, ¿Qué acaso la conoces?-

-Oh jojo, ya veo cuál es el motivo de que Luka esté tan perdida en sus pensamientos- Dijo Lily mientras reía de forma picarona y se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Y… Fue golpeada la rubia por tercera vez. -¿De qué hablas rubia oxigenada? Sabía que eras estúpida, pero no pensé que la número 1, bah, ¡qué digo! Por supuesto que lo supe desde siempre- Se defendió una más que nerviosa y sonrojada Luka.

Lily se levantó, le dirigió una mirada a la peli-rosa, pero no dijo nada " _Ay Luka, siempre has negado que te gustan las mujeres al igual que a mí, no lo terminas de aceptar, pero creo que esta vez aprenderás de una vez por todas, esta vez te quedará claro"_ Pensaba una Lily con una mirada de determinación en su cara que la peli-rosa no pudo entender.

Terminó la reunión, todos volvieron a casa, cuando la peli-rosa llegó a la suya y se disponía a guardar su camioneta, se puso a rememorar todos los momentos vividos ese día y se preguntó por qué cada vez que recordaba su primera parte del día y a cierta persona protagonista de él, le daba un vuelco al corazón.


End file.
